deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Ahomeschoolingroudon Season 2 Lookback
Yo, this is HG and I just recently finished my second season of Death Battle! If you ask me this season was many times better than the first. Better fights, better analysis, better deaths. It was basically an improving period. As such I’ll be looking back on my fights and reflect on them. Dark Pit: Don’t forget me Star Fox. Oh yeah, DP will be with us. He’s Dark Pit and I’m- Dark Pit: Let’s just focus on the fights.. Lookback Kicking off the season is Alice Liddell vs B.B Hood. Right away I could tell that I’ve gotten better, the analysis were much more professional and the fight was much longer than usual around that time. Dark Pit: *Finishes patching up bullet wound* sorry, what were we talking about? Nothing. Anyway, I was rooting for Hood all the way but she just couldn’t stack up to Alice’s power. Also, as a little piece of trivia this was originally intended to be a disturbing fight. My first plunge into such territory but, I decided not to as it would be much more fun just having a straight up clash. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Following we have Gideon vs Jasper. A fight which I’ll be honest has my favorite outcome out of all of the matches I’ve done. And for good reason. If you don’t know, Jasper is one of my most hated characters in all of fiction. Up there with the likes of Unown, Patroklos (Which I’ll be getting to later on this) & Kyubey. So, when it was determined that Gideon would win, I was very excited to write the fight. Especially the death..mwahaha.. Dark Pit: Well. It was satisfying if I say so myself. Indeed. Gideon Graves 4 New Hero Probably what is one of the highlights of this season we have Erza vs Xianghua. And, I’ll be honest this is probably the only time I had to bring in other weapons for a character, because it would’ve been a godstomp otherwise. It was still a stomp I admit, but Xianghua at least stood a teeny tiny bit of chance. But anyways, this was also the first fight I used battle themes. I think it certainly worked out. Also, gotta love killing off Patroklos Dark Pit: Yeah, Two terrible Video Game characters in one swoop I love this job.. My first follow-up DB we have Dark Link vs Dark Samus Dark Pit: I remember this one well. Yeah, this was the return of Dark Link. However, he didn’t return smoothly Dark Pit: That’s because with this guy, he’s nothing but rocky through and through. He’s this close to the Bottom Tier anyway. Just can’t even pull out a win Yep, poor Dark Link Dark Pit: Poor? Pfft. He shouldn’t pick fights with the wrong person Well, technically I am the one who picks the fi- Dark Pit: Oh whatever. Dark Pit: *Shudders* What? Dark Pit: I-I’m gonna sit this out..I don’t..I..*runs out* Okaaay. Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost is honestly a fight I’ve wanted to do since I first came onto the wiki. However after Hellboy vs Etrigan I thought it’d be a pain to research Killer Frost. But, it..really wasn’t. But I’m honestly glad I did it now. As back then, I wasn’t very good at fight writing honestly. Also, that ending. 3rd person I know who was kissed to death Dark Pit: Okay..back Welcome back bruh, anyways this one was in my thoughts another one of my highlights. The fight was entertaining, the dialogue was as well, the music choices just seemed to work. And the pagers were answered. If you ask me that’s a good combo Dark Pit: What ‘bout me? Eh. Dark Pit: Whaddya mean “eh”? I’m more than that you little piece of sh- Anyways, the fight outcome was honestly not what I was expecting. Originally Chris was gonna win but there was enough for Dallas for him to Steele the win. Get it Steele like the name of Da- Dark Pit: Ugh... Hoh boy, this one. I’ll be honest with you guys out of all of the fights of Season 2 I’m least proud of this one. It was rather short all around. That’s not to say it was bad like Malus vs Regigigas but..eh. It was still fun though. And May & Risky are both pretty cool characters. And this was my first plunge into the wild world of Shantae so, can’t fault this too much honestly. On the total opposite we have Kuro vs Vega which is what I think to be one of my best fights period. I’ll be honest I didn’t have too much high hopes for this one but damn was I wrong. Kuro & Vega proved to very good combatants for a Death Battle, allowing this fight to be the longest fight I made at the time. And well..poor Vega. He dies in the most brutal of ways Dark Pit: Some of them anyway. Who saw this coming? Spinal vs Sir Daniel was, or at least I think it was unexpected as my secret fight. But I think it payed off, as it is my 2nd longest fight to date at about 1000 words. Dark Pit: There’s one major flaw though What? Dark Pit: This theme wasn’t in the fight Oh..well besides that I think I did well. The fight was long and entertaining, the analysis’ were descriptive and very Boomsticky. And this was a fight where my preferred character won, I was on a 3 way winning steak. Dark Pit: Buuut.. Yeah, this ruined the winning streak. But hey, Darkseid vs Thanos was a very fun fight to do, as my longest fight yet at around 1,200 words long. It certainly was action-packed and had anime themes, everywhere. Dark Pit: Still wasn’t any cameos of me in there.. This stands as my favorite fight I’ve done. Which has shown how much my potential has grown over a while. And soon I’ll write Hulk vs Solomon Grundy where I’ll probably be saying the exact same thing And that’s my thoughts. if you got any suggestions for future DBs, maybe a DB idea entirely, or how a fight would work, or a DP cameo Dark Pit: Yeah, why would I stop at two appearances in DB? Until then, HG signing out Polls Who is your favorite winner? Alice Liddell Gideon Graves (The new Hero) Erza Scarlet Dark Samus Killer Frost Dallas May Kuro Sir Daniel Fortesque Thanos Personal Pick: Erza Scarlet Who is your favorite loser? B.B. Hood Jasper Batt Jr. (Don't you dare click this, otherwise I'll need to check your mental state) Xianghua Dark Link Sub-Zero Chris Redfield Risky Boots Vega Spinal Darkseid Personal Pick: Chris Redfield Most brutal death? B.B. Hood (All limbs chopped up/hacked up to nothing but bleeding pieces) Jasper Batt Jr. (Send falling down an endless pit of subspace/slowly burned to ashes) Xianghua (Impaled by multiple swords at once) Dark Link (Top half blasted open) Sub-Zero (Kissed to death..) Chris Redfield (Exploded from the inside) Risky Boots (Skull cracked) Vega (Top half violently ripped off/Slashed open the remains to a bloody mess) Spinal (Slowly atomized) Darkseid (Completely erased) Personal Pick: Vega Favorite DB of this season? Alice Liddell vs B.B. Hood Gideon Graves vs Jasper Batt Jr. Erza Scarlet vs Xianghua Dark Link vs Dark Samus Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost Chris Redfield vs Dallas May vs Risky Boots Kuro vs Vega Spinal vs Sir. Daniel Fortesque Darkseid vs Thanos (My version) Persomal Pick: Darkseid vs Thanos (My version) What Season 3 fight are you most hyped for? Scott Pilgrim vs Eugene Sims Shovel Knight vs Terraria Guy Spike vs Billy Hatcher Fi vs Omochao Shodan vs Glados Ein vs Stocking Nobunagun vs Black✭Rock Shooter Sweet Tooth vs Adam MacIntyre Volcana vs Azula Hulk vs Solomon Grundy Personal Pick: Shodan vs Glados Category:Blog posts